I want more
by AineRain
Summary: Leon wanted more. He needed more. And Cloud was the answer to his cravings.


Well, Leon and Cloud are awesome. It's weird, cuz i like Cloud with Sephiroth(even though they're enemies, its just friggin HOT to imagine them kissing), Cloud with Zack, Cloud with Reno, and............well, just Cloud with anyone hot (seriously, they mold video game characters from friggin god-given pixels or something)

But anyways, enjoy the fanfic, its a short one (sorry) and maybe if i get enough comments (im hoping for at least 10) i'll make more chapters. : p

I know, im a tease hehe

It didnt take long for me to notice.

I didn't know how long it was going on, but one night, while I was just lying on my bed with my eyes closed shut, begging for friggin SLEEP around midnight, I heard my door open. When it comes to sneaky people trying to enter my room quietly, I reasoned that it was best to wait until they are deeply and immensely enraptured in whatever they came to do in my room. Then I attack viciously and probably end up calling the cops on their asses.

But I was suprised to see that Cloud was the one to enter my room. I mean, I live with practically everyone I know. And I remember vaguely that Sora and Riku came in one time to steal my underwear, and that ended up enjoyable for me, tortuous for them. Anyways, I was shocked to see that Cloud came in as quietly as he could, and he crawled into my sheets, pressing his body against mine and snuggling against my back. I felt his soft lips kiss my neck, and his nimble fingers running through my hair.

He carelessly trailed his fingers down my arms and my back, giving me goosebumps. He snuggled closer to my neck, and inhaled my scent. He kept on kissing me this whole time, making my heart thump loudly. His lips are REALLY soft...

I was amused to find out that I wasn't replused by his movements and the amazing sensations he was making me feel with his touches and kisses. No, I wasn't repulsed, I was craving for more. I wanted to feel his soft skin, and I wanted to kiss him back very much. But I couldn't move. Because I know that Cloud would probably jump out of his skin if he felt me move, and although he isn't that well surprised during battle, he would be friggin suprised as hell if he realized that I was awake the whole time. Plus he would run as fast as he could out of my room if I even tried to kiss back. And I wanted him to keep on kissing and touching me.

Cloud got up from the bed, and I felt a cold wave of loneliness wash over me. _No...please don't leave. I want you close to me...I want to hold you..._But thankfully, Cloud just went to the other side of the bed and crawled next to me, snuggling again into my body, only this time, he faced me, and he pulled my arms around him and he nestled into my chest again.

_Oh,God. I want to hold him....Maybe..._With a new idea, I pulled him in closer to me, pretending to still be asleep, muttering "Soft pillow..." just in case. I didn't want him to know that I was awake. Then he would be utterly mortified and embarassed, and I didn't want my Cloud to be sad. _Wait...Is he my Cloud? What does this all mean? Does he like me? I really want him to like me....Wait, why do I want him to like me? Do I like him? _

And that was when I realized. Yes. I did like him. Not even like, I LOVED Cloud. Whenever I talked to him, my heart always beat really loud, and I was a fit inside. I just ignored it because of my ignorance and total obliviousness. But as I held him to my chest, I knew that I was totally in love with him, and I have been for a long time, although I didn't clearly notice it, it was true.

Cloud kissed my neck one last time and carefully detached himself away from my arms, pausing to see if my steady breathing ever faltered. After waiting awhile and convincing himself that I was asleep, Cloud slipped out of my room after muttering an "I love you" before he left.

At that time, I didn't know how long Cloud has been coming into my room and kissing me and touching me, but all I knew was that I wanted more.


End file.
